


only thing that's keeping me on fire

by togetherwecouldbealright



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, I claim to know nothing about butts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherwecouldbealright/pseuds/togetherwecouldbealright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> There’s a boy right in the middle of the crowd and he’s dancing, head thrown back with laughter. When he finally straightens back up, his fringe falls right into his eyes and his slender body is pressed up against others in the crowd. When he moves, it’s more graceful than anything Harry has ever witnessed in his entire life.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Around him are nearly a dozen other guys and they all look like they want to ravage him. Harry doesn’t really blame them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When the boy turns slightly, his dark blue eyes meet Harry’s and his mouth pulls up in the corner, twisting into an inviting smirk. </i>
</p><p>Harry is just an average twenty year old frat boy and he meets eighteen year old Louis at a party. It ends with Louis fucking him while wearing his snapback and that's something that Harry can definitely get behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only thing that's keeping me on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stylesparties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesparties/gifts).



> Thank you to my Lord and savior Zahra for everything. This fic would be but a shell of what it is without you. ♡

Harry’s eyes rake across the makeshift dance floor as he takes another sip of his drink. He barely recognizes anyone and he has no clue where Niall went or for that matter, where _any_ of his frat brothers went.

He sighs, bending one leg at the knee and resting it against the wall behind him. He hasn’t done anything the entire time he's been at the party and no one has caught his attention yet either so all in all, he’s pretty bored even though there’s a giddy feeling running through his veins.

When he catches sight of a blonde head somewhere in the crowd, he stretches a little to see if it’s Niall but it turns out to be someone else entirely and he falls back onto the flats of his feet with a defeated expression. That quickly shifts into an excited one though when he remembers the drink in his hand and that he’s just finished his finals.

It’s the end of his second year of university and somehow, towards the beginning of the school year Niall dragged him into the whole fraternity business and now here he is, a member of Alpha Delta Gamma.

Then again, he supposes it isn’t all that bad and there are certain perks but Harry think he would be just as well off without being in a fraternity. It’s a testament to his and Niall’s friendship that he’s agreed to pledge again for the upcoming school year as well.

In the back of his mind, he thinks maybe he shouldn’t have come to America for university. Then, the thought banishes almost immediately because he actually really loves America. The only downside being that any time he so much as speaks, at least one girl will start giggling at his accent.

Maybe that would come in handy if he were actually straight but seeing as he’s not and generally prefers blokes to any girl that swoons over how he speaks, it’s not all that helpful.

Harry downs the rest of his drink before going to the kitchen in search of a beer. He’s already tipsy and he’s been at the party for an hour or so but there’s a nice buzz under his skin and he rather likes it if he’s being honest.

It takes him less than a minute to find a beer and then another two minutes to finish drinking it because suddenly he and another one of boys from a different fraternity are racing to see who can finish first.

After one round, Harry excuses himself, taking another beer and leaning against the wall to watch them compete instead.

That's when he finally spots one of his frat brothers near the entrance of the kitchen and he immediately pushes off the wall, beer can still in his hand as he makes his way through the crowd.

“Liam!” Harry calls before the older boy can slip away and thankfully, Liam seems to hear him over the loud music and he stops, waiting for Harry to reach him. “Have you seen Niall?”

Immediately Liam shakes his head and Harry refrains from sighing as Liam says, “Sorry bro, haven’t seen him around. Heard from someone that they saw him and that other foreign exchange dude go upstairs! I think his name is Zayn? Also, isn’t he supposed to give a tour to those seniors from that one high school? I really don’t know man.”

This time Harry doesn’t even bother to hold in his sigh, scrubbing a hand over his face as he nods. “Thanks, mate,” He mumbles and Liam smiles brightly before disappearing into the crowd.

It’s not that Harry doesn’t have other friends because he does—it’s just none of them quite get him the way that Niall does and he thinks that has more to do with the fact that when he says football, Niall doesn’t automatically correct him by saying soccer.

That and Niall is a pretty awesome friend.

Harry is honestly considering just going back to the kitchen and grabbing another beer when someone finally catches his eye and he sets his drink down while the faint thudding of a bass continues to go on around him.

There’s a boy right in the middle of the crowd and he’s dancing, head thrown back with laughter. When he finally straightens back up, his fringe falls right into his eyes and his slender body is pressed up against others in the crowd. When he moves, it’s more graceful than anything Harry has ever witnessed in his entire life.

Around him are nearly a dozen other guys and they all look like they want to ravage him. Harry doesn’t really blame them.

When the boy turns slightly, his dark blue eyes meet Harry’s and his mouth pulls up in the corner, twisting into an inviting smirk.

Harry doesn’t even think before he’s sliding through the mass of moving bodies to get to the other end of the room. All he knows that he has to reach the boy and he has to do it as soon as he can.

He taps the boy’s shoulder lightly, head tilted in curiosity and his snapback shifts on his head but he manages to fix it back into place just before the brown haired boy turns around. He’s still smirking and when he gives Harry a onceover, it’s easy to see the mirth in his eyes.

The boy doesn’t offer any introduction as he continues to stare and before Harry can open his own mouth and say his own name, the boy is wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and pressing up against him.

Almost as quickly, he turns around so instead, his arse is pressed up against the front of Harry’s jeans.

When he starts to move his hips to the beat of the music, all Harry can do to stay upright is grip the smaller boy’s waist and his head falls forward to where the boy’s shoulder and neck meet.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Harry mumbles hoarsely and the boy laughs delightedly, his whole body shaking with it.

“That’s alright Curly, I can dance enough for the two of us,” he promises and Harry starts once he realizes that the boy has a British accent as well. “Just don’t step on my feet,” the boy adds on after a moment and his voice is playful.

Harry nods, biting his bottom lip. “I think I can manage that much,” he replies and then immediately loses his train of thought because the boy swivels his hips back, arse lining up against Harry’s cock.

Before Harry can think twice, he presses a chaste kiss to the boy’s shoulder, right below his neck and after a moment, he decides he might as well leave a mark so he starts to suck a love bite into the skin there. The boy groans quietly, bucking into Harry and his hands come down to rest over Harry’s, pressing them harder against his waist.

The thudding of the base is almost louder if that’s possible but Harry barely notices, too focused onto the boy in front of him. Harry bites down slightly harder and this time, the boy moans quietly, head falling forward.

Harry doesn’t know if he’s ever been as attracted to someone as he is right now because his stomach is doing actual _flips_ and he thinks the butterfly tattoo he has on his upper stomach is fitting right now.

The boy is beautiful and it’s not hard to see that—he has caramel covered hair that’s in a messy fringe and Harry isn’t sure whether it’s artfully messy or just like that because of how hot it is in the room but either ways, the boy is pulling it off. His eyes are dark blue and there’s something about them that’s almost seductive or maybe that’s just the aura of confidence that the boy radiates. Harry is pretty sure everyone in the room wants him just as much as Harry does.

His skin is tanned to a golden color and there’s the slightest hint of scruff dusting his face, just barely along his jawline and Harry wonders how it would feel between his thighs if given time to grow. He thinks he would love to find out. His features are almost wolfish yet dainty at the same time and somehow it makes him that much more attractive and Harry thinks his mouth would be watering if it weren’t so dry.

Another thing that Harry has to admit is that the boy has the nicest arse that he has ever seen, much less felt against his own cock, albeit through a layer of clothing. It’s nice and firm and Harry wonders if it would be too inappropriate to span his hands over it. And _maybe_ he’s a little bias since it’s pressed up against him but either way, it’s quite the nice arse.

When the boy suddenly moves away, Harry almost whimpers at the loss and his half-lidded eyes attempt to open fully to see where the boy went but suddenly, he’s pressed up against him again.

The only difference is that this time, instead of feeling the boy’s arse, he feels the boy’s cock through the material of his jeans, brushing against his thigh and it’s almost enough to make Harry’s eyes roll back in his head.

He glances down at the boy through his eyelashes only to see the boy’s staring back at him, still smirking and his eyes are filled with mirth once again but there’s a mixture of what Harry can only describe as lust there too and it makes a flash of heat run through Harry’s body.

Every touch between them seems to light a match, the fire nearly swallowing their bodies.

The boy wraps his arms around Harry’s neck again, this time more securely and he grins, looking even more wolfish but there’s still something soft about his expression. Harry shouldn’t be as hard as he already is.

Of course, that’s when the boy leans forward, biting softly along Harry’s collarbones, never staying in one spot for too long and one of the boy’s knees nudge at Harry’s legs until he spreads them apart and the boy’s leg slots in between them, allowing him to shift closer.

It’s a perfect excuse for Harry to reach down and rest his hands right above the boy’s arse and when the boy grins wickedly up at him, it gives Harry the courage to reach even further down and squeeze his arse gently.

“Well, don’t go soft and sweet on me now,” the boy teases, tongue darting out to wet his lips and Harry blinks, unsure how to respond until the boy rolls his eyes, muttering, “I won’t break, love. Go ahead.”

Harry doesn’t do much other than squeeze just slightly harder because he’s in a daze and his heart is hammering in his chest each time the boy rocks his hips against Harry’s.

Eventually, Harry’s hands slide back up to Louis’ waist and when the boy reaches forward, sucking a mark into Harry’s neck, he moans quietly, fingers sinking into the revealed tan flesh on the boy’s waist where his shirt is riding up.

That seems to be enough for the boy to smash their lips together, teeth clashing against teeth. It’s wet and messy but Harry doesn’t care all that much as the boy’s tongue slips into his mouth. At some point, the boy’s hands manages to end up at the base of Harry’s neck, tugging harshly at the hair there and Harry groans quietly in his mouth.

The boy presses even closer, their hips lining up so Harry can feel their cocks brushing against each other and the boy seems to be just as hard he is and for a second, the friction is almost _too much_ but then the boy is pulling away from him only to grab the snapback off Harry’s head and place it backwards on his own head.

It’s incredibly unfair that the boy is making him this crazy and yet, Harry doesn’t even know his name. Harry opens his eyes, meeting the hazy blue ones across from him and the way that the boy is looking back at him makes him wish they weren’t here at this party but instead somewhere else.

When the boy pushes him against the nearest wall while connecting their mouths again, Harry goes easily and his hands slip underneath the boy’s shirt, thumbs brushing against the waistband of his jeans.

The boy pulls away for a second, biting his bottom lip and his eyes run appreciatively over Harry’s neck where there’s a large love bite—Harry knows because he can feel it throbbing.

“God, you’re so hot,” the boy mutters, grinning again and his fingers find their way back into Harry’s hair, tugging lightly as they go and Harry snaps his hips forward unintentionally. It makes the boy’s eyes light up though and he leans forward, whispering, “Impatient, aren’t you?” into Harry’s ear.

Harry shivers and he would take a step back except he has nowhere to go with his back pressed against the wall like this. “It’s not my fault that you’re ridiculous,” Harry mumbles hoarsely into the hot skin of the boy’s neck and he lets his lips wander, occasionally biting down and sucking just hard enough to leave a small mark before he moves on.

“Why do I get the sense that you like it?” the boy asks and this time, his voice sends chills down Harry’s spine. It’s low and Harry would almost call it a purr if it weren’t for the musical tinge to it.

Harry swallows loudly before admitting, “I do,” while briefly wondering if his voice is laced with want as he digs his fingers into the shorter boy’s skin again and the boy rolls his hips against his, eliciting a soft, breathy moan from Harry.

“I want you,” the boy announces and when Harry looks up, the boy’s eyes are slightly glossy as they stare at him.

All Harry can reply is, “Then take me,” and his eyes flutter shut as the boy leans forward and presses their lips together again, tongue slipping into Harry’s open mouth.

The boy bites down on Harry’s bottom lip softly before he runs his tongue over it and the kiss is as messy as the first one but Harry doesn’t care at all because the boy is slowly moving his hips over and over, almost in a pattern.

Harry’s cock twitches in his jeans and he wonders if somehow his pants are getting tighter. The boy reaches up, tugging particularly hard on a strand of Harry’s hair near the base of his throat and Harry gasps quietly, hips bucking on their own accord.

That makes the boy mumble something incoherent against Harry’s raw lips and usually, Harry would at least try to figure out what he said but as it is, his head is too foggy to even attempt it. All he knows is that he wants this boy to spread him open and make him scream until his voice is hoarse. In fact, he wants the boy to fuck him until he can’t walk the next morning and he wants him to do it _right now_.

It seems Harry is talking out loud because the boy chuckles quietly before he says, “But you don’t even know my name, love. What are you going to scream?”

Harry opens his mouth but no words come out and that makes the boy laugh again before he’s taking Harry’s hand and pulling him them through the crowd until they get to a staircase. He might actually know his way around here better than Harry does.

“I’m Louis by the way,” the boy informs, smirking in a way that actually makes Harry’s jeans feel even _tighter_ than they already did.

It takes a moment for Harry to reply since everything feels like it’s going faster than usual but when he manages, what he says is, “And I’m Harry.”

Louis licks his lips before nodding once. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Harry,” he whispers and then he tugs Harry’s hands again, leading him up the staircase. Harry’s snapback is still on his head and when he reaches up to adjust it, Harry takes a moment to admire him.

He’s gorgeous. Completely and utterly gorgeous and suddenly, Harry wishes this night would never end.

“Want to know a secret, Harry?” Louis asks him once they’re halfway up the stairs and Harry nods eagerly, even though it makes everything blur. “I’m not even supposed to be here. ‘M just a regular high school student.”

That makes Harry stop in his tracks and blinks up at Louis in confusion before the boy rolls his eyes and clarifies, “I’m legal, love. Eighteen. Graduated and everything. I’ll be seeing you next year in fact. I rather like this university. There’s this one Irish bloke and he’s been showing me around. He’s proper cool.”

“Niall?” Harry manages to stutter out because he’s still trying to accept the fact that Louis is in _high school_. Harry had a feeling that Louis was younger than him but he didn’t think he was just barely a high school graduate.

“That’s the one!” Louis cheers as they reach the top of the stairs. “Actually, I think I see him,” he muses and then suddenly Harry is being dragged across the hall.

When they get to the end of it, Harry realizes it actually is Niall and he’s sitting in a circle with Zayn and a few other of their frat brothers. They’re passing around a joint and Louis pulls the both of them down, joining the makeshift circle.

“Louis!” Niall shouts gleefully and then when he sees Harry, he opens his mouth to yell his name too but he’s cut off by Zayn’s mouth meeting his and Harry belatedly realizes that they’re shotgunning.

Harry blinks at the pair of them but then Louis is taking the joint from Niall’s fingers and taking a hit expertly so Harry becomes too busy staring at him to do much of anything else.

When Louis leans forward with his lips pressed together, Harry already knows what he’s going to do and without thinking, he meets Louis halfway and lets the younger boy breathe smoke into his mouth.

The thing is, even though they’re in a fraternity, Harry rarely gets high. Mostly because afterwards, he loses all inhibitions and frequently wakes up in a bathtub with an awful taste in his mouth.

Another thing is that, Harry often gets hard while he’s smoking. He’s already hard. This is a recipe for disaster.

His eyes grow heavy without his permission and now everything feels him slower than it normally is instead of faster. Beside him, Louis is laughing quietly and then suddenly, there’s a weight in his lap.

It seems that Louis took another hit when Harry wasn’t paying attention because suddenly he’s breathing smoke into Harry’s mouth again but this time instead of pulling away, he kisses Harry lazily.

When Louis starts to grind down against him slowly, Harry honestly think he’s going to lose his mind. Instead, he just makes a low sound in his throat and sets his hands on Louis’ hips again, squeezing gently.

Louis only pauses to take another hit of the joint which he breathes into Harry’s mouth with ease and then he goes back to grinding against Harry, rolling his hips.

“Go get a room,” Niall complains from Harry’s side and Louis pulls back, eyes bright and he fixes the snapback on his head again before climbing off of Harry.

“I think we will,” he replies and then offers Harry a hand which he takes slowly since everything is still a little hazy. “Up, up, up love.”

Harry gets to his feet with minimal difficulty (meaning he nearly trips but Louis reaches out and steadies him before he can) and Louis smiles pleasantly at him.

He finds himself concentrating on Louis’ lips which are red and slightly swollen. Soon after, Louis seems to realize that Harry's staring because he gets on his tiptoes and presses a chaste kiss against Harry’s own lips before intertwining their fingers and pulling them towards an empty room.

By the time they get inside a room, Harry feels the buzzing under his skin return and it seems his second wind is hitting just in time for Louis to pull Harry's tank top over his head.

“Gonna suck you off,” Louis mumbles and Harry knocks into a dresser on accident, eyes finally wide open. “Then I’m gonna fuck you. Is that alright?”

Harry nods immediately because he doesn’t think there’s anything he wants more than that. Louis smirks as if he knows that’s the case just as he sinks down to his knees and his deft fingers start to unbutton Harry’s jeans right before he tugs them down.

“Stay still for me, alright love?” Louis orders and Harry nods again but his breathing starts to get heavy as Louis’ fingers play with the waistband of his pants.

Louis starts off by sucking a love bite onto Harry’s love handles and Harry thinks he hears him mutter, “Love that you have tattoos,” but his brain isn’t functioning properly so it’s entirely possible he’s making this up.

It seems he didn’t though because Louis falters from he’s sucking a second bruise into Harry’s other love handle and he glances up at Harry, eyes wide with curiosity. “Did it hurt? I think I might want some,” he muses and then he snaps the waistband of Harry’s pants against his hip.

“I like the pain,” Harry admits and then he blushes but he has a feeling his cheeks have been flushed pink for a while now.

His words get Louis’ attention though because he raises an eyebrow and tilts his head, considering. “You like the pain,” he repeats slowly like he’s trying to understand the words but then suddenly he grins wickedly and pulls down Harry’s pants all the way.

Harry exhales sharply while Louis takes his cock in his hand and guides it into his mouth, kitten licking the tip. His eyes flutter closed right afterwards and Harry takes a second to observe how his eyelashes fan over his cheekbones.

Then Louis leans forward and licks along a vein on the underside of Harry’s cock, his thumb brushing over the head.

When Louis finally takes half of his cock into his mouth, Harry’s knees buckle and he grabs onto the dresser to keep from falling over. He thinks if Louis could, he would be smirking.

Louis pulls off then leaving Harry’s cock is shiny with spit and the younger boy seems to be rather proud of that if the way he’s grinning smugly is any indication.

After a few seconds, Louis ducks back down and takes the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while his hand pumps the rest at an achingly slow pace.

Harry can’t help it as his hips snap forward and Louis instantly pulls off, giving Harry a disapproving look. He waits a moment before he pats Harry’s hips once and suddenly he's going all the way down on Harry, taking him inch by inch.

When Louis glances up at him through his wet eyelashes, eyes rimmed red, Harry finds himself reaching down to wipe beneath his eyes almost gently.

Louis hollows his cheeks then, clearly breathing in and out through his nose before he pulls off so only the head is still in his mouth.

He goes back to pumping the rest of Harry’s cock with his fist while he continues to use his tongue to lick the pecome at the tip. Some of the precome lands on Louis’ lips and drips down his chin but he doesn’t seem to care. Instead, Harry watches as Louis pulls back and he licks his lips, seeming almost delighted.

Then Louis says, “Want you to come on my face. Can you do that for me?” and blinks up at him coquettishly while continuing to flick his wrist and jerk Harry off.

Harry has clearly found his soulmate.

He nods and Louis smiles delightedly, murmuring, “Warn me,” before stroking faster and taking the head back into his mouth.

Right before Harry’s about to come, he twists his fingers into Louis’ hair but pointedly doesn’t pull because he has a feeling Louis might not like it as much as he does.

Louis pulls off instantly and just in time for Harry’s come to splatter across his face. His eyes are clenched shut and there’s come dripping down from his eyelashes onto his cheeks. There’s some on his lips and in his open mouth too and Harry half expects it when Louis stands up shakily and kisses him, letting Harry lick the taste out of his mouth.

“You’re rather lovely, aren’t you?” Louis asks while using his fingers to wipe the come off his face and after a moment, he offers his hand to Harry who opens his own mouth eagerly. “The loveliest.”

Harry hums around his fingers and Louis smiles, almost fondly which is rather strange considering Harry is licking his own come off of Louis’ fingers but Harry likes it all the same.

“Thank you,” Harry says when he can finally speak and Louis just shrugs, still smiling pleasantly. Harry smiles back and he has a feeling his eyes are glassy as he asks, “Are you going to fuck me now?”

Louis laughs quietly and nods, before reaching down and pulling his own shirt off. Harry helps him by pulling off his jeans and pants with one tug, leaving Louis’ cock free to curve up obscenely towards his stomach.

Then Louis leads them towards the bed where he hesitates a moment before asking, “Do you mind getting on your hands and knees?”

Harry shakes his head, licking his lips and he mumbles, “Wouldn’t mind doing it for two days straight,” which makes Louis laugh. In return Harry preens and then he crawls onto the bed, resting his head between his elbows and wiggling his arse playfully.

He should’ve expected the light smack he gets as a reprimand and he thinks maybe he was kind of hoping for it, actually.

Louis seems to notice because he hums in surprise before climbing onto the bed behind Harry. He leans forward to speak in Harry’s ear and his cock brushes against Harry’s clenching hole making him shiver just as Louis whispers, “One day, I’m going to spank you until your arse is red and sore and you’re begging for me to stop but I _won’t_ because you're going to come just from that.”

Harry whimpers quietly because he wants that more than he can convey in words and he doesn’t know if this is simply dirty talk on Louis’ part or actual promises but either ways, he starts to get hard again from just those words.

“But right now, I’m going to fuck you into the mattress,” he adds on after a moment and then he leans back. Moments later, a rustling noise hits Harry’s ears.

When Harry turns his head to face Louis, he sees him sitting back up with a packet of lube and a condom in his hand. “Always be prepared,” Louis advises when he finally catches the look of awe Harry is giving him.

Then Louis is ripping open the packet of lube with his teeth and slicking up his fingers. Harry faces forward just as one of Louis’ fingers circle his hole before it enters him slowly.

Harry gasps quietly, falling onto his elbows nearly immediately and he can almost imagine the way Louis is smirking as he fits the finger in up to his last knuckle.

“Good?” Louis asks, slowly pushing his index finger in and out and Harry just nods, unable to form any a sentence that doesn’t involve curse words or a shortened version of Louis’ name. “God, you’re so tight.”

What Harry does manage is a groan of, “More, _more_ ,” with which Louis happily complies, adding a second finger and curling them both inside of Harry.

Harry pushes his arse closer to Louis, trying to get more of Louis’ fingers inside of him and Louis laughs as if Harry’s struggle is _amusing_. “Calm down, love. You’re so eager, aren’t you? Bet you came up to me tonight with every intention of having me fuck you, didn’t you?”

Then he laughs again and Harry doesn’t even bother justifying him with a response—he just whimpers and Louis takes pities on him by pushing both of his fingers in and out faster and scissoring them inside of him.

“You’ve got a lovely arse, did you know that? I wish I could eat you out, love. Your hole is all pretty and pink and tight and you would just _love_ it, wouldn’t you? But we’ll have to save that for another day too, won’t we? I could spank you and _then_ eat you out, make you come twice without my cock,” Louis muses out loud and Harry nearly sobs into the sheets, unable to form any coherent sentences.

Louis doesn’t stop speaking though, continuing with, “Maybe someday I could ride you while wearing your snapback. I rather like it and in fact, I think I’m going to keep it. Every time I see it, I’ll remember the way you look when you’re all fucked out, flushed and gorgeous.”

Harry whimpers again but then Louis curls his fingers just right, finding his prostate and he lets out a broken moan, shaking his head. “Lou, I—fuck, you feel so—” He doesn’t even try to finish his sentence, instead resting his forehead against his forearm and breathing heavily.

“Use your words, love,” Louis teases, now finding a steady rhythm and Harry finds that there actually are tears streaming down his face.

“Please, _please_ —just—fuck me, please,” Harry begs and there’s lips pressing against his hipbone before Louis shifts away.

Harry whines at the loss of contact but then he hears the sound of another packet ripping and then Louis’ quiet, breathy moans as he slicks himself up.

Louis lines himself up with Harry’s hole then and teases Harry by letting his cock just barely brush against his hole before he moves away but finally, Harry just leans back himself and a quiet groan leaves his lips as he finally gets Louis’ cock inside of him.

“Love, relax,” Louis murmurs, hands finding their way on either side of Harry’s hips as he slowly pushes the rest of his cock inside Harry until his own hips press against Harry’s arse. “I’ll take care of you.”

The thing is, Harry doesn’t know if he _can_ relax but he does trust Louis to take care of him. In the mean time, all he can do is helplessly try to push closer to Louis, hoping the younger boy will get the message and fuck him harder.

It seems he does because after squeezing Harry’s hips once, Louis is pounding into him and it takes all Harry has to not reach underneath him for his own cock. Eventually, he doesn’t if only because he knows that Louis would slap his hands away if he tried.

“Wish you could see yourself,” Louis says, interrupting the silence that was filled only with Harry’s quiet whimpers and the sound of skin slapping against skin. “See how good you are for me.”

Louis stops then, slipping out of him but before Harry can complain, the younger boy leans forward and quietly asks, “Can you roll over for me? I want to see your face, love,” and how can Harry even _think_ about refusing?

It takes a moment for him remember how to work his limbs but eventually he rolls over and he comes face to face with Louis who’s still wearing Harry's snapback backwards on his head but even then, his fringe falls into his face anyways. It hits Harry that Louis is so _young_ not that Harry is much older. Still, Louis just graduated from high school and the way he’s smiling down at Harry makes him look like he’s glowing.

Harry opens his mouth to say something but immediately forgets what it was when Louis leans forward, connecting their mouths while his hand guides his cock back inside of Harry.

He finds a steady pace and when his cock finds Harry’s prostate, Harry gasps into Louis’ mouth, clenching around his cock and Louis just pulls away to grin wickedly at him before pressing a kiss to Harry’s jaw.

Then he reaches in between them for Harry’s cock and flicks his wrist in time to his thrusts making Harry exhale sharply in surprise.

He knows when Louis is about to come because he starts to lose his rhythm, hips stuttering. When he finally does come, his fingers dig into Harry’s hips but then instead of stopping, he continues to fuck into Harry, working his hand even faster.

Harry comes in between after three more thrusts and his come lands on both of their stomachs. Louis presses another soft kiss against Harry’s jaw before pulling out of Harry and rolling onto his back.

After a moment, Harry tries to say, "Thank you," and even though it comes out as an incoherent mumble, he thinks Louis understands anyways because the younger boy smiles tiredly at him while tossing the condom into a bin next to the bed.

He doesn’t expect Louis to throw an arm over his waist and cuddle into his side after that but that’s exactly what he does once he's done setting the snapback onto the nightstand.

“Thanks for the nice night, Curly,” Louis mumbles against Harry's shoulder and that’s the last thing Harry hears before he falls asleep to the thought of blue eyes and golden skin.

Louis is right. It’s a nice night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably sucks since I've never written a PWP in my life but comments and kudos would be really delightful. My tumblr is [lourrynavy](http://lourrynavy.tumblr.com) and my twitter is [deepestIove](http://twitter.com/deepestIove) if you want to drop by and say hi!!! :)


End file.
